This invention relates to a non-destructive method of measuring buried objects, geological formations and sediment properties. More particularly, this invention relates to transmitting signals from a source and receiving with receivers the signals scattered by buried objects, geological formations and sediment properties. A device for carrying out the measuring method is also provided.